


further punishments

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Boot Worship, F/F, Kinktober 2016, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Beruka, what am I going to do with you?" Camilla asks, looking over her retainer. "I expect occasional...outbursts, from Selena, but you are usually so reserved I never thought I'd be dealing with this from both of you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2016 Day 25, Boot Worship! I dunno, never written this ship or this kink so hopefully I did it justice! Also, it's related to the entry for Day 1, this is what happened with Beruka.

"Beruka, what am I going to do with you?" Camilla asks, looking over her retainer. "I expect occasional...outbursts, from Selena, but you are usually so reserved I never thought I'd be dealing with this from both of you."

"My apologies, milady. I acted outside of your best interests, and I will accept whatever punishment you see fit," Beruka says, looking up at Camilla with eyes that are oddly blank. The assassin has always been hard to read, though Camilla imagined she got better at it with each passing day. Today, for example, she would swear there was plenty of devotion, perhaps love, perhaps adoration buried in those deep dark eyes. But, overall, they were blank. 

Knowing she wouldn't have things this easy later, Camilla sat in an easy chair within her quarters. Beruka would accept her punishment, but Camilla knew Selena would be a different story. Even now, Camilla saw how eager Beruka was, how badly her retainer wanted to repay her for her failure. 

And what a failure it was. Even as it happened, Beruka knew it was foolish. Letting one of Selena's insults get under her skin like that? It was unprofessional. It was unsightly. It was proof that perhaps the redhead was someone Beruka cares about more than she let on. In a way, that is good. Perhaps their relationship can advance beyond Beruka and Selena begrudgingly sharing Camilla, but of course there will be difficulties. 

Beruka's thoughts are interrupted as Camilla moves a table in front of her chair, then lifts her legs up on to it. She has a vague notion of what Camilla wants from her, but the obedient retainer always prefers being ordered. 

"Clean my boots, Beruka," Camilla commands, as she lounges comfortably. 

"Yes, milady," Beruka answers, kneeling so that her head is level with her boots. Camilla is still wearing her armor, including the tall, armored boots that attach to her greaves. Without hesitation, Beruka puts her tongue to the cold steel, running it from Camilla's heel up to her ankle. Camilla, of course, cannot feel this through the metal, but the sight of her retainer so eagerly obeying her always gets her blood pumping. 

Beruka works her way around the boot, her tongue traveling its length up, and down, making sure to reach every spot. As she moves, Camilla notices her squeezing her thighs together, in what she thinks is a subtle way to pleasure herself. 

"Beruka, dear, you wouldn't happen to be enjoying yourself, would you?" Camilla asks, shifting her feet so that Beruka can begin cleaning the other boot. 

"...I'd prefer not to answer," Beruka says, though the slow blush coming to her face is answer enough.

"Well, since I know you'll never ask me," Camilla says, tossing her head. "Touch yourself, Beruka. Make yourself come while you lick my boots clean."

"Yes, milady," Beruka says, going to work in the second boot immediately, and slipping a hand beneath her pants. She starts out slowly caressing herself, but it isn't long before her fingers are inside of her, and she's quickly working them in and out. 

At the sight of her retainer striving to follow her orders to the letter, Camilla feels her own arousal peaking. She, too, begins touching herself, though her movements are languid, and unhurried, the complete opposite of Beruka's. The way the blue-haired woman focuses entirely on the boot she is licking, and on pleasuring herself, not even sparing a glance at Camilla, it drives the princess absolutely mad. 

"Enough, Beruka. Look at me, but don't stop touching yourself," Camilla says, finally, as she feels herself growing close. 

Then, Beruka turns to face her. The assassin notices Camilla is touching herself, sees the look of sheer pleasure on her mistress' face, and the sight pushes her over the edge almost immediately. Her mouth opens in a silent moan, as her pleasure washes over her.

Camilla's climax eclipses her retainer's, and the princess moans as she, too gives in to her pleasure. 

"Now, Beruka, I know your enjoyed your punishment, but please don't get into any more scuffles with Selena. After all, I love you both so very much." Camilla says, recovering almost immediately. 

"...yes, milady. I'll try," Beruka promises.


End file.
